


useful tool

by Lichtstrahl



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Popsicles, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is going on a date with Noiz and he let Noiz to try some treats like a shaved ice and popsicles.<br/>But some pervy idea strucked Noiz's brain and they ended up doing things</p>
            </blockquote>





	useful tool

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is boring and kinda sucks  
> But , enjoy !

It was one , peaceful afternoon , just a few days until they will move to Germany and today , it was the day where Aoba will go on a date with Noiz. Just like what he had promised when the blonde was still hospitalized. Well its not like he invited him to do so.

Its all started because he said that he wanted to spent time with Noiz just like a normal couple and all. He was just randomly blabbed about it but who knows the end will be like this. But its not like he hated it or what , he was in fact quite happy , though he will try not to show it 'too' much.

The blue haired man is waiting for Noiz to come and get him at his place. He felt kinda bad for the male because he just get out from the hospital but Noiz had said that it was his responbility to pick up his boyfriend.

'Whats with that responbility stuff, that brat' he though to himself as a knock could be heard at the door "coming " he said with a little smile and slung his bag where Ren is sleeping to his shoulder . "Im going now , baa-chan" he called out one last time before he opened the front door.

"Yo , Aoba" the male infront of him greeted . Aoba grinned big as he looked at him "hello there , brat" he said with a smile and scanned the male , up and down with the grin still on his lips "still , i havent get used seeing you without the piercings"

"What ? Do you prefer me with those piercings ?" The man with strawberry blonde hair said with his usual smirk "i just said that i havent got used to it , you brat" he said with a small laugh . The other just looked at him with a little frown as he turned his attention to the sky "So where do you want to go first ?" Noiz asked.

"Hmm..i dont know..anything you wanna do ?" He asked back , Noiz just simply shrugged "hmm..i want to eat takoyaki" the blonde said and turned to the male . Aoba looked at him for awhile and chuckled "whats so funny ?" Noiz had asked but Aoba just waved his hand on the air "no..nothing" he said with a smile "then lets go and grab some" he grinned and started to drag Noiz to a takoyaki stand.

Aoba was the one who ordered the said food as he peeked over to Noiz who was seem to enjoyed himself. He snickered and tooj the food , walking back to Noiz "any other thing you want ?" He asked again. But it seems like Noiz didnt hear him , he tried once again "Noiz ?" He called out.

"What is that ?" The blonde asked and pointed to a stall , Aoba followed to where the other man had pointed with his gaze and smiled "its a shaved ice " he explained. Noiz looked at him and then back to the stand "another weird name" he said again as he took a bite of the takoyaki Aoba had holding onto.

"Its ho-" Aoba's warning had been cut off as the takoyaki had entered Noiz's mouth "my tongue feels like burning" he said with his usual monotone voice "thats what im going to tell you !" He said as he tried to search for anything to cool him down and ended buying a bottle of water as he gave it to Noiz who accept it and started to drink.

"You're hopeless" Aoba chuckled as he gently blew on the hot takoyaki and brought it in front of Noiz's mouth "open up" he said simply as the taller male complied and plopped the ball inside his mouth. Munching quitely as he started to walk away from Aoba "oi Noiz!" The other called and followed behind Noiz , trying to keep up with the fast pace .

And not too long after they had arrived in front of the shaved ice's stall. Thr bluenette who had just realized it , he let out a small amused chuckle "you want it ?" He asked to the Germanian beside him who nodded his head quitely.

"What kind of flavour do you want ? " he asked while he looked at the menu "pick anything you like" Noiz said to Aoba who turned his gaze at him and tilted his head "but you're the one who-" Noiz cut him off as he said "as long as its Aoba , im sure i'll like it" he said with a small smile.

A small blush appeared on Aoba's pale cheek as he nodded simply "then.. a lemon and strawberry one" he said to the seller who nodded and began to make his order. Noiz watched how the man make it closely . 'Just like a child' Aoba though inside his mind as he chuckled mentally , eating the unfinished takoyaki.

He let Noiz took the ice and paid for it before the two of them continued to walk. Aoba had almost finished the takoyaki until Noiz grabbed his hand and turned it to his mouth as he eat the last takoyaki up which make the older male to look at him , not knowing what to say.

"What ?" Noiz asked as he looked down at the bluenette "nothing" Aova replied. "Ah and dont eat the ice ye-" "my head hurts" come the sentence which once again cut him off "too late again" he sighed a little and turned to Noiz with a smile , he took the ice away from Noiz hand.

"Its a brainfreeze , the pain will go away in second" he explained and Noiz nodded. He waited until a minute and could felt the pain faded away. Noiz had once again opened his mouth , and looked at Aoba who shook his head and grinned , taking a spoon of the ice and gently shoved it inside Noiz's mouth.

"Liking it ?" He asked "its cold" he said , at first Noiz cant really felt the coldness because of the sudden pain on his head. "Well , its ICE , Noiz" he said as he eat the ice too. Walking until the two of them could find a lonely park with no one there. They had decided to take a seat on the bench while enjoying the ice.

Soon after , they had finished the cold treat as the blonde looked around the park "its so quite here" he commented "well of course it is..we're the only one here" the bluenette said. "Ah anyway, Noiz!" He called out as he looked at the male with a smile.

"What ?" He asked and turned to him "have you ever tried popsicles ?" Aoba said , feeling a little excited. Noiz just stared at him for awhile before he shook his head "whats that ?" He asked , completely clueless "adorable.." the world spitted out from Aoba's mouth as he instantly covered it . Noiz just frown while he looked at his boyfriend.

"N-nevermind ! Lets try it ! I bet you'll like it" he stammered a little and stood up , Noiz followed him and get up as well but the hands on his shoulder stopped him "you wait here" he said and let go of him , "please take care of Ren for a bit" he smiled and put his back beside Noiz before he rushed to some convinient store.

Coming back not too long after with a plastic back on his hand. Panting quitely and sat back down beside Noiz who had his eyes on the plastic bag Aoba just brought with him . The bluenette took out a pack of twin popsicles and opened it before he gave it to Noiz.

"Why is there's two of them ?" Noiz ask , voice monotone as usual "its called twin popsicles . Because it is a twin then it have two of them" Aoba smiled as he explained "try splitting them in half" he challenged. 

Noiz nodded , accpepting the challenge as he split the two popsicles perfectly and gave Aoba his smirk , handing one of the two soda popsicles to him "dont get so cocky brat" Aoba mumbled and took the popsicles as he started to lick on it.

The blonde followed him doing so , as the two of them eat in silence . But for some reason , Noiz's gaze was glued to how Aoba was licking and sucking at the ice . He chuckled. "Oi , Aoba.." he called out that gained the man's attention "hmm?" He hummed im response.  
"Dont you think the way you suck on it looks pretty similar the way you sucked me?" He blurted out shamelessly and take almost make Aoba choked himself. "What the hell ?!" He said out of embarassment "where did you get that idea from , you perverted brat ?" He said and looked away but he didnt stop to eat the ice.

"Are you seducing me ?" Noiz said once again as he ignored what the male had said. "And i think this ice could be used for another purpose" he smirked once again and moved closer to the male beside him who backed away from him.

"Wanna try shoving this up inside you?" He smirked and looked at aoba's melting popsicles "w-what !? Dont you ever tr- Noiz !" He called out but it was all too late. Noiz had pulled him close and attacked his lips. He couldnt help but let out a small moan as he kissed back "ahh..haah..N-Noiz!" He tried to warn him but he felt powerless in front of this guy.

Moments after , Noiz pulled back and looked down at the now flushed Aoba with a smirk. "Are you crazy ?" Aoba panted as he looked around them "hmm..there's no one here" Noiz simply shrugged "and doesnt it turn you on more when someone is watching us ?" He smirked and started to pull Aoba's jacket and put it away.

He climbed up to Aoba and started to roll the shirt up but not removing it. Noiz started by kissing the neck and trailed it down to his colarbone , gently sucked on it , leaving small , red love marks before he proceed further down to the stomach and pelvis. One of his hand unbuckled the pants where a bulge already visible there.

"Excited huh ?" He smirked and gave the popsicles to Aoba "hold onto it for awhile" he said and Aoba just nodded and complied quitely "you're not struggling anymore" he chuckled quitely earning a smack of his head "ouch" he said simply but his smirk didnt fade.

Noiz slowly pulled down the bluenette's pants (and boxer) and set it aside together with the jacket. He touched on the member as he started to pump on it gently while his another hand slipped to the ass and to his entrance. Rubbing it first as he could hear a quite moan from the older male's lips. 

The blonde quitely pushed one of his fingers inside Aoba to get the muscle loosened up before he pushed one more finger in. Moving the digits in and out before he stretched him and finally pulled out. He checked up to Aoba and took one of the two popsicles from his hand who was threatening to fall. Giving yhe ice some more lick as he pushed it in Aoba.

"Hng ! N-Noiz !" The bluenette gasped and called out to the male as he shivered at the cold inside him. The other male smirked as he thrusted the ice inside out Aoba before he stopped "ah..its melted" the male commented simply and pulled the stick out and simply throw it away. Aoba was blushing madly as he tried to struggle but of course Noiz held him tight.

Noiz lifted Aoba's ass up as he smiled and looked down to the male . "What ?" The shorter male mumbled as he noticed the gaze "you look so sexy down there" he simply smiled as he leaned in to the entrance and trailed his tongue there . "N-Noiz ! Wai-ah..what are-" Aoba panted out as he could felt a tongue inserted inside him "a-ahh..f-fuah !" He moaned breathelessly as Noiz sucked inside him.

"Sweet" come another comment from Noiz as he keep thrusting inside Aoba using his tongue . Another lewd moan could be heard from the bluenette as he blushed deep red at the slurping sound Noiz made. 

The blonde pulled out his tongue after awhile "its really sweet..and hot" he smirked as he stroke on Aoba's hair . He started to unzip hia own pant as he lined himself in front of Aoba's entrance and began to thrusted inside the male mercilessly "a-ah ! N-Noiz ! Noiz !" Aoba cried out as he held tight onto Noiz.

The blonde groaned quitely "tight.." he muttered but keep thrusting inside , hitting Aoba's sweet spot as he did so. More lewd cries and moans keep escaping the male's lips "someone's going to hear us , dont you think " he said and leaned down to kissed him deeply , whie he rocked his hips. Thrusting harder and deeper each time as his piercings hit the sweet spot repeatedly and perfectly , almost feels like an abuse and he could felt Aoba gripped tight on his suit but he could careless about it.

"N-Noiz !" He cried out and could felt himself reaching his limit because the other male keep abusing his sweet spot. Wanting to pleasure the male even more , Noiz grabbed on the erection and gave it a hard squeeze .

Aoba cried out desperately "C-Coming ! Ah ! N-Noiz !" He moaned out his lover's name as he released all over Noiz's hands , panting hard and tried to catch his breath while he could felt Noiz's keep thrusting inside him.

"You're tightened up too much" he commented with his usual smirk "its so tight that its hurt" he said simply "haah..arent you..a masochist ? That will..be no problem for you..and you should like it" Aoba laughed a little as Noiz chuckled "well i do like it" he smirked and thrusted in some more "cumming" he moaned out quitely.

Releasing all over inside Aoba as he panted , breathing hardly as he looked down at Aoba , "you okay ?" He asked and bring his hand to brush some hair out from his forehead. Aoba nodded as he smiled a little "perfectly , brat" he said as he tried to sat himself out. Noiz smiled and slide himself out of Aoba and fixed his pants. Helping the other male to do the same "seems like we have to fo to my hotel" he smirked

"Make it fast..its leaking" Aoba said with a pout which make the other male to chuckle. He slowly picked him up and took his bag with him. Giving it to Aoba as the bluenette hold onto it. "Well then.." the blonde smiled and started to walk to his hotel room. "Prepare yourself for another round , Aoba" he smirked.

Aoba just look at the male quite speechless but , he had already expected it . "Whatever" he said simply with a roll of his eyes but that only makes Noiz to chuckle "popsicles..i'll remember it" Aoba could heard Noiz mumbled those words as he stared at the younger male weirdly. "Since its a useful tool" Noiz looked down to him with his usual smirk and started to run to the hotel .


End file.
